Search & Rescue
by MacabreMonster
Summary: (SwanQueen) Regina and Emma finally tell Henry what is going on after secrecy of their... intimacy... Henry does not approve and takes action. Henry gets himself into trouble and it's up to his moms to get him home safe. -I do not own the image used for the cover-
1. Chapter 1

"Happy Birthday, Henry!" Exclaimed everyone! It was Henry's 13th birthday. Emma and basically everyone in StoryBrooke was there; well all except Regina. Henry was sad about that, but not as much as he use to be. He rarely sees his adoptive mom now that he lives with Emma.

"I wish she came." Henry said to Emma. "I wished she still cared."

"Henry, you never -" Emma stopped as the door opened. Regina walked in an appropriate black yet festive dress. Everyone's were out on Regina. No one said a word. Then Regina took one look around the room and stopped on Emma. Their eyes met. Then she looks away and begins to walk out.

"Shouldn't have come." She mumbled.

"Wait!" yelled Henry. Regina stopped as she turned the handle on the door. "I miss you." He confessed. With that she turned around.

"Really? You actually miss me?" She said in her usual sassy tone. Emma looked at Regina. Her eyes told her that she needed to tone it down a bit, and so Regina did. Then she, Regina, walked over to Henry to give him a hug, but of course Snow had to get in the way.

"You're not laying a hand on him. Not after what you have done to all of us and even ditching Henry." She said angrily.

"No, it's okay... Regina and I have an announcement anyway." Emma and Regina exchanged glances. Henry looked puzzled. Emma seemed to be unable to find words of what she needed to say. Then Regina just said bluntly;

"We're dating and moving in together." Everyone's eyes widened. Snow and Charming looked at each other angrily.

"You're what? Emma is this true?" Asked Charming. Emma took Regina's hand.

"Yes, we are. We are moving in together and I don't care what you say. I am a grown women and don't even think of acting like parents. You were not around me a child. You cannot parent me!" Emma explained forcefully. Snow and Charming looked at each other and sighed.

"Look, you're gonna deal with it." Regina stated.

"Emma, this is stupid. You are gonna get hurt. It's not real." Charming said. Regina shot him an evil look. Emma squeezed Regina's hand.

"This is the end of this conversation." Emma said. Everyone fell silent and looked around at each other awkwardly.

Regina looks around the room again. "We ruined his birthday Em. I can feel the angst." Both of them looked at Henry. His eyes went around the room and all sorts of directions. He finally looked both of them the eye.

"Honestly... you did..." He hesitantly said. Regina looked down at the floor and let go of Emma's hand. Then moments later she walked out of the room. Emma did not follow her. Every waited minutes to resume the party, but all was still awkward. Henry tho had gone and hid under an unused table.

"Hey kid, you okay?" Emma asked as she approached him. He didn't answer. She sat down next to him and bumped her head (on purpose to make him laugh.) as she got under the table.

"Can you stop calling me kid? I mean I'm your son, call me by name." He said.

"Fine fine. Sorry. Anyways, Henry, you know we weren't trying to... right?" Emma explained. Henry looked at her with a blank expression. Then began to talk;

"I just don't understand how you two could be together. You're good and she's evil." He said.

"Henry... It's complicated." She replied. "The party is practically over. We have to get everything packed once people leave.

The party was over and Regina had returned to the apartment. She was helping pack everything up and into the car outside.

"So... Am I... We...moving into your house Regina?" Henry asked.

"Yes, we are." She said whilst packing and moving boxes. Henry didn't speak a word after her collected his things. They all sat in the car (there wasn't much to move) driving to Regina's. Henry sat silent in the back.

"Henry, what's wrong?" Asked Regina. He didn't reply. "Henry." She said sternly. He looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"I want you to have a happy ending Regina, but not with my mom." He spat out. Regina suddenly stops the car. They are in a very short walking distance of the lovely home. Regina just sat there. Emma looked at her, but she (Regina) looked at the steering wheel. Henry had no problem with this. He even got out of the car to unpack.

"I'm you mother too..." she whispered. Emma say her mouth move but didn't hear Regina. Then Emma got out and started to unload the car with Henry. Regina just sat there.

Eventually they all are inside the home. Henry runs up to what was once his room to find that it was the same as he left it. He stood in the middle of the room looking around in front of him.

"I kept it like this for the memories. I didn't know if you would ever come back but... The memories." Said Regina as Henry turned around. He finally started to believe Regina was genuine about her ability to love.

That night after finishing some left over cake and ice cream Henry went to hide in his room. Hours past till it's in the midnight. He leaves his room for the bathroom and sees a light in the front hall. He sneaked down the stairs to see what it was. It was Regina casting magic.

Henry watched. She looked like she had a necklace that she was enchanting, or maybe cursing. He ran back to his room. Then he woke up from that dream.

It as the perfect excuse from getting Regina and Emma separated. He disliked their relationship that much. The next morning and only half the boxes were unpacked. They all sat down for breakfast. Then Henry used his dream as tool of destruction.

"Hey Regi- I mean mom. What were you doing last night? I saw you using magic on something." Henry said while lying through his teeth. Regina looked puzzled and angry.

"I was in bed. Sleeping." She stated. Emma looked at her.

" You were out of bed for little while. Henry what's the point?"

"She had your necklace in her hand." He said. Emma's hand touched the necklace Regina had given to her a while back. Emma became suspicious.

"Regina. What were you doing last night?" Emma asked.

"Nothing. I was sleeping." Said Regina in her famous sassy voice. "I can't believe our own kid is turing you away from me." Emma looked at Regina.

"That's not happening. Look this isn't gonna tear us a part. I just want to know why Henry would make this up." Emma said as she turned her head from her love to her son. "Why?" She asked. Henry got up and left the room. Regina went and cleaned up the table while Emma checked on Henry. He locked his door shut though.

"Henry open the door." She said. There was no answer so she repeated "Open the door." Still no answer. Finally Emma uses a magic trick called picking a lock on the door. Once opened the room was empty. Henry was gone.

"Regina!" Yelled Emma. Regina slowly walked up the stairs.

"What?" She asked with a tone.

"He's gone. Henry is gone." Regina moved faster until standing next to her love.

"He ran away... He actually ran away..." She mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

(Sorry for the last part being so badly written. I hope this is better)

* * *

Emma was pacing back and forth in the living room. "Where could he have gone? And you can't leave StoryBrooke..." Said Emma.

"We shouldn't have told him, let alone on his birthday." Regina said. Emma stopped pacing. She knew Regina was right. They made the mistake and now their son is missing.

Regina patted the seat next to her on the sofa. "Em, sit with me. You need to calm down." She said, but Emma was hesitant to sit.

"Was Henry telling the truth? Is Regina just toying with me. She wouldn't..." Emma thought. She shook her head and pushed the thoughts away. Then she sat down next to Regina. What came next was a surprise to Emma. Regina pulled her close and kisses her softly. Regina recently had been withdrawing from everyone, but not anymore. Regina had a hard time showing affection towards Emma. She was a broken spirit. Emma was the opposite. She always reached out to Regina to bring out the real her.

Emma kissed her back. Then placed her hand on Regina's and then with her other caressed her face. Regina smiled.

"You always know how to make me smile Em." She said. Emma smiled.

"People think you're just the Evil Queen, I use to ... but now I see the real Regina." Emma started. Regina's eyes brightened. Emma then leaned over and kissed Regina again. Regina retaliated by partly hugging Emma.

"Sorry to change the subject, but I have an idea of who could help us find Henry. Mr. Gold probably has some sort of magic in his arsenal that can help us." Regina said.

Emma pulled away from her and looked at her. "Are you sure? You know, we know, all magic comes at a price ..." Emma asked. Regina looked right at Emma.

"I am willing to pay almost anything to get our son back." Regina replied fiercely. Emma looked at her with concern, but she knew Regina had a good point.

"Looks like we are going shopping." Emma stated. Then Regina swiftly gets up and puts her coat on and grabs her keys. "No, hun, we are taking my car." Emma said as she stood up. She put on her red leather jacket and walked hand in hand with Regina to the yellow bug.

As they drove through StoryBrooke everyone on the streets was eyeing them. They watched with blank faces as the couple drove by. Regina sat silent in he seat. She felt sad because of how everyone is looking at Emma. She can feel the disapproving vibes from everyone they past.

"Looks I got you in trouble with the town Em." Regina said with a slight nervous laugh. Emma kept driving but started to understand why Regina said that.

"Well, they are gonna have to deal with it. I can make up my own mind." She said and took a quick look at Regina flashing a smile. Regina pretended not to notice and looked out the window again.

Soon enough in the silence they finally drove up to Gold's shop. The door was locked. Regina waved her hand over the doorknob. It clicked and rotated open. Mr. Gold was behind the counter.

"Ever heard of knocking your majesty?" He teased. "So the town's love birds come to me after their son runs away of disapproval." He continued. Regina tried not to make a sassy come back. Emma on the other hand did not.

"Look, we need your help finding him. You know you have something because you helped him run away didn't you?" Emma told him. He laughed slightly and nodded yes.

"I have just the thing for you Ms. Swan." Mr. Gold said as he went through a cabinet behind him. He pulled out a vile of blue liquid. "With this elixir you can track anyone as long as you drink it and have put it on something of theirs. You'll be connected. So henry can be found. Though the connection will break if you lose or don't wear their article of clothing you chose." He explained. Emma and Regina looked at each other.

"Whats the catch?" Regina asked bluntly.

"Oh nothing really bad ... but let's just say you'll know a bit more about Henry then you want. Goodbye." He smiled as they left.

Emma and Regina sat in the car. They had one of Henry's scarfs left behind from moving. Regina spoke up;

"So which of us is going to drink it?" She asked.

Emma replied "I don't know ..."

Regina grabbed the vile and dropped a few drops on the scarf, and then put it on. Then she drank the elixir. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back.

"I see him."


	3. Chapter 3

(Regina grabbed the vile and dropped a few drops on the scarf, and then put it on. Then she drank the Elixir. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back. "I see him.")

"Regina, what did you see?" asked Emma. Regina didn't say anything. A few minutes passed by. Emma was getting worried. "Gina?" Emma whispered. Then Regina's eye fluttered open and she quickly sat up straight. "What did you see hun?" Emma inquired.

"He's are your parent's apartment." She paused. She looked over at Emma. "They were talking, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. Snow seemed angry." She said. Emma looked over at Regina (Enter lovely eye sex).

"He brought you up didn't he ..." Emma asked anxiously. Regina looked away; blinking away tears. Next she looked back at Emma.

"Yes, I read it across their lips ... Henry ... his thoughts were absent" Regina paused. "I heard the word 'evil' cross his mind." She said softly. Emma reached over and hugged her love. She held her.

"Regina, you're not evil. You're not the Evil Queen, not anymore ..." Emma said. Regina hugged Emma.

"Thanks Emma." She whispered. Then they broke apart. Emma started the car and they drove towards the Charming's apartment.

They drove half way through town in silence. No one said a word. Regina's head rested on the window of the car. She watched the same people as before judge her and Emma. " I don't blame them for hating me." Regina mumbled.

Emma tightened her grip on the steering wheel and spoke up "We've been through this before. You're not that person anymore and you need to realize it. Stop moaning and groaning about it Regina." Emma said sternly.

Eventually when they reach building and they step out of the car Regina notices a sensation.

"Henry isn't here anymore. I can feel that he was." Regina said. Emma and Regina still moved forwards and up the stairs to the apartment. They stood outside the door. Regina took in deep breaths. Emma eventually turned the handle on the door. They both walk in. Snow and Charming were standing there waiting for them to arrive.

Regina looked around. "Where is he?" She asserted. Emma caught Regina's arm.

"Anger won't get us anywhere, okay?" Emma said. Then Snow gave Regina the evil eye, and Emma.

"Henry isn't here." Snow said. She sounded annoyed, but not angry. Regina looked at snow. She just stared at her. She seemed like she had spaced out, but then she spoke;

"What happened to you Snow? You use to be so ... pure. Now you're turning into someone just like me, a tainted heart. We've had a similar conversation when you killed my mother. Shall I bring that up again?" Regina spoke with charisma. Her words just rolled out with sass. She said it just to annoy Snow. Emma pulled Regina back so they were face to face.

"You're not helping this situation. You're not helping us get our son back." said Emma. Regina sighed.

"Yeah, guess you're right." Regina agreed. It was Emma's turn to talk next.

"Mary-Margaret, David, please just please tell us where Henry is or where he went." She pleaded. Snow and Charming looked at each other and then back to the love birds (Emma and Regina).

"He didn't tell us where he was going. We just know he doesn't hate you Regina. He just has mixed emotions." Charming shared. Regina's eyes grew a bit brighter after hearing that. For minutes that felt like hours Emma stood there holding Regina's hand.

Then Regina had another sensation and closed her eyes. This time she saw a dinner and Henry's favorite meal. She heard the words 'Hate' and 'Love' in this vision.

"Let's head to Granny's. Henry is eating." Regina said. Emma pulled her out of the apartment without saying good bye to her parents. They ran the fastest they could down the stairs and into the car. The only problem was the car wouldn't start.

Regina refused to fix the car with magic knowing that what could happen in return is unpredictable. She sat in the seat and her eyes started to close against her will. She wasn't tired at all, but she passed out.

Emma tried to was Regina up but nothing would work. She was out cold.

"That's the price... I just hope it doesn't cause too much damage." Emma hoped. She removed some hair from Regina's face. Then tried one more time to turn the yellow bug on. Thankfully it started.

Once Emma drove up to the dinner while Regina woke up slowly.

"What happened?" She asked. Emma looked concerned. She had no idea what was happening or what would happen.

Emma replied with "I have no idea."

"Henry is in there. I sense him." Regina said. They both got out of the car and walked in. There wasn't many people in the dinner. Then both their heads turn to a booth. Henry was there. They both walked quickly over to him and sat down. He looked up, but didn't say anything.

"Henry we-" Emma started before she was interrupted by Henry;

"I have to go to the bathroom." Then he got up and left. They didn't notice he took his backpack with him until it was too late.

"Damn, we fell for that stupid trick." Emma said. Regina just sighed. One following another the two got up to walk to their car. After one step outside Regina collapsed on the ground. She passed out again.


End file.
